


rat pals

by HiyaJay



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, give him a huggo, i love globby ghhng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaJay/pseuds/HiyaJay
Summary: globby finds some rats.





	rat pals

globby stretched out, yawning a bit as he looked around in some sort of a sleepy daze. what time was it?

he crawled out of the small hidey-hole he had made himself behind some boxes and peeked out the window.

it seemed to be early morning, though there were still people ambling about. he grimaced a little and moved away to do a bit of walking around the warehouse he had taken shelter in. maybe he could find something new?

he tipped his head to the side, hearing some faint squeaking, and began to wander towards the source. it sounded like a rat.

he opened up one of the many containers. yep, rat. or, more accurately, rats.

a large rat was curled around a few baby rats. she looked up, squeaking and looking at the newcomer.

"oh, hi." globby greeted, smiling. "did i wake you up?"

he reached out to touch the mother rat, who tried to bite him.

"alright, alright." globby said. he moved away and raised his arms. "i should respect your privacy, huh? your kids look cute!" he spoke in a comforting voice, a similar one he had used back as a teen, whenever one of his gerbils got scared or angry.

it seemed to work. the rat - which he decided to call 'mama' for now - relaxed, although she still seemed wary.

he tried to pet her again. she tensed and made some noises but didn't bite.

"there. let's be friends, how about that?" globby's hand morphed into a small bit of food, and mama nibbled on it, content with this stranger.

...

later that night, you could find globby curled up beside that exact same box, protecting his new roomates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this was ooc im sorry  
> #globbydeservesbetter


End file.
